Wings of Cloud and Eyes of Wine
by Infinitis
Summary: SMxESCA Rini wants to know if there is something there for her to protect. Somehow, she gets wound up in another place called Gaea. RiniHelios VanHito DelCel and lot o other pairings!
1. Fly to the moon

Wings of Cloud and Eyes of Wine  
  
~Infinitis~  
  
Summery: Princess Lady Serenity is troubled. She wants to know if there is something there for her to protect and why she has red eyes instead of blue like her mother's or her father's. Why is she so different? Rini doesn't know what's in store for her when she visits her Grandmother Serenity. Please R&R! It's a romance because there is mushy stuff at the beginning with Rini and Helios.  
  
AN: I had this idea in my head for some time now. But I Promise to finish 'How do you love' (Dillandau/Celena romance {I like mushy stuff ^.^}) The Sailor Moon story is off the Megna and Esca. Is off da TV Show. Bye!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or Sailor Moon! (I wish I did though .)  
  
*Blah* Is for the people who don't know Sailor Moon. But you don't have to read it anyway! On second thought, I think it's cheesy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter one: Fly to the moon  
  
*The moon low and all the world is right. Crystal Tokyo shines the grandest then any other castle in the galaxy. The Queen is good-hearted and the King is all knowing. 'And what about their children?' you might ask. Well, the Princess is troubled and right now, in Ami-chan's tutor room, her mind swiftly goes back and forth through dreamland. Just like her mother when she was a teen.*  
  
* * *  
  
With a loud thump, Rini falls into a deep sleep on her desk, drooling on her studies (eauuuuu, It happens though). The blue haired tutor saw the pink haired teenager princess in her slumber. This was the third time she fell asleep today.  
  
"Uhemp." Ami coughed. Still, the princess sleeps. Ami can't stand it any more. Rini needs to focus on her studies. The tutor went to the bathroom and filled a cup of water. Ami, delicately, poured the ice-cold water onto Rini's silky pink hair. Lady Serenity's eye's shot open and her mouth yelled a scream.  
  
"Ami-chan? Why did you do that? I was just resting my eyes!" Rini said while smoothing out her ordangos.  
  
"Small Lady..." Ami started.  
  
"Lady Serenity!" Rini corrected.  
  
"Princess, I think you should be more awake about your studies. Do you want to be like your mother when she was..." Ami was about to say 'your age', but that wouldn't be right because Rini, Lady Serenity, was actually older then her mother when she was at Rini's grade. Rini is 1930 years old, right now she looks like a sixteen year-old.  
  
Ami continued, "...was in your grade."  
  
"You know I'm not my mother." Rini said angrily.  
  
"I know," Ami said. "I remember you being a good student when you stayed with us. What happened to that good little student I knew?" Ami frowned and looked directly into Rini's red eyes.  
  
"I changed Ami-chan, I'm not that little girl anymore. After that battle with Galixaia, I felt different. I wanted to protect something of my own, but I couldn't find it. So I started to slack off. And do you know what, I think I'm still tired from that last Sailor Senshi battle or maybe my power as a Senshi grows weak. I'm always bored all the time and feel like I want to sleep." Rini looks down as if she was about to fall asleep again.  
  
Ami-chan was fed up with this. Normally, she's a nice person, but this slacking off she can't stand. She slaps the Lady Serenity in the face. "Rini, Sailor Chibi Moon, don't give up now. You're a PROTECTOR! You can't slack off now while you are still young. Your mother when she was young, when she fights, she's always scared but NEVER slacks off or gives up...ok, I admit that she would sometimes slack, but that's not the point. Your father NEVER gives up either. Is that what troubles you Lady? Slacking off? I thought you were better then this."  
  
"If I'm a protector, that what do I protect on my own?" Rini glares at Ami- chan with her hand on the cheek where Ami slapped her.  
  
"You protect us, and the future." Ami-chan calmed down.  
  
"But the future is already here and all is at peace." Rini looked away.  
  
"You are the protector of this Earth and Moon."  
  
"But that's Mom and Dad's job. I guess I'm just a sidekick."  
  
"You are not a sidekick! You are...you're a..." Ami-chan looked down in defeat.  
  
"I'm a NOTHING!" Rini ran out of the room, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Princess!" Ami-chan tried to run after her, but Lady Serenity was too far away.  
  
Rini ran and ran. She didn't want to stop. Her legs burned and her lungs hurt, but she kept on going. 'I'm a nothing. Nothing. NOTHING!' Rini trips on a crystal and falls. She lies there and cries yet she can see her surroundings. She's in the Crystal Gardens. Lady Serenity sat up and leans over to the nearest pool. She sees her eyes are all red from the crying. 'Why do I have red eyes and pink hair? I'm just like the school children said. I don't look like my mother. Sure we act the same, but acting like someone isn't inherited. I don't even look like my dad. Why am I so different?' Rini felt a horse's nuzzle on her shoulder. 'That horse smells familiar.' She looks up and sees a Young Man on the horse, but it wasn't a horse. 'It's Pegasus! And that's Helios on him!' She wipes away her tears.  
  
"Helios!" She rises and the Young Man slides off Pegasus. Lady Serenity started to shed tears again. 'He grew since I've seen him last.' Helios runs to the Lady Serenity and hugs her tight. She looks at him; he wipes her tears, and smiles a smile that could melt someone's insides. Mainly hers.  
  
"What troubles the mind of My Maiden?" Helios said softly into her ear.  
  
"Who do I look like Helios? How come I don't look like my parents?" Rini lowers her eyes. Helios was then deep in thought. He sighed and lifted her chin so her eyes met his.  
  
"I'm sorry my maiden, but I have no answer. There is no one in your father's side that looks like you." His eyes sadden and looked to the side. "The time I come to help you, I figure out that I can't help you at all. I'm sorry." His head lowers. Rini puts her chin on his chest and looks up so that she could see Helios's eyes. She smiles.  
  
"I have another question." She said. Helios looked in her red eyes. "Who do I protect? Everyone has something to protect for his or her own except me. Who's planet do I protect?" her smile turned stern. Helios tensed.  
  
"You must find out that question with your heart, Maiden." He caressed her tear stained cheek. Rini sighed in dissapointment.  
  
"Will you help me Helios?" Rini used a puppy-face on him.  
  
Helios laughed out loud. "I cannot help you with that either. I'm busy a lot, being the priest of Elysion and all. But call my name when you need me the most, and I'll be there." He smiled. "I missed you..." Rini interrupted his with a sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that." Said Rini. Helios smiles deeper, chuckles, and mouths the words 'I love you'. He returns a kiss, only deeper and pleasant. Lady Serenity closes her eyes. Rini's knees felt weak; she grabs Helios's arms for support. He holds Rini tighter so that she won't fall. The Lady's arms hang on the Young man's neck. (It sounds like they are going too fast, but its true love! Haven't you ever read or watched the Princess Bride?) 'I have no doubt that Helios is my Prince Charming. But he's better, he's my True Love.' They both let go for lack of air. Rini feels so light like she could fly. Fly to the Moon and beyond... 'That's it!' Rini's eyes open in realization. Helios notices Rini has an idea. She looks at him and smiles happily.  
  
"Helios, I have an idea!" she sweetly in her high-pitched voice. Then something happened that Helios never expected. The Princess closed her eyes and wings came out of her back. Good thing she had a dress with a low back. She flapped her wings lightly like her feathers could've supported her from gravity. Rini comes close to the awe-struck Helios, still off the ground. Helios doesn't believe what he sees.  
  
"I will go to my mother's mother and find out about my past. There I may find out what I really protect." She smiles like she is about to laugh. "Thank you Helios, you helped me a ton." Rini kissed his one last time. "I love you too Helios, forever and ever." Then she took off into the sky. To the Moon, the Silver Moon, the Moon of the past. Helios smiles to himself. 'Fly My Maiden. Moon Angel with Wings of Cloud and Eyes of Wine...' Helios stopped. 'In the old books of the Silver Millennia, didn't they talk of people with "Wings of Cloud and Eyes of Wine"?' Swiftly, he jumped onto Pegasus (Ouch!) and flew into the sky. He might yet again help his Maiden. Helios flies faster, but Lady Serenity is too fast.  
  
"Lady, Lady Serenity! MAIDEN!!!!!!!!!!" Helios yells, but Rini is too far away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Neo Queen Serenity sits on a comfy couch in the Library and reads old poems (How Ironic!) Ami-chan runs into the room and bows to her Queen. NQSerenity looks over her book to see her friend right in front of her. She smiles and puts down her book.  
  
"What is on your mind dear Ami-chan?" The NQueen stands up. Ami-chan looks serious.  
  
"Lady Serenity is troubled Your Highness. She thinks she feels like she's a sidekick to all the rest of the Sailor Senshi. She's slacking off in her studies and she wants to know about herself more." Ami-chan's face is still stern. NQSerenity is upset.  
  
"Bring her here then."  
  
"I cannot, she ran off." Ami-chan answered.  
  
"What? To Where?" NQSerenity yelled worriedly.  
  
"I don't know." Ami's voice grew soft like a whisper.  
  
"Call my guards! Tell them to search for my daughter!" the NQueen commanded.  
  
"As you wish my Queen." Ami-chan bowed and took off.  
  
"What's wrong my daughter? Why don't you come to me for your troubles?" NQSerenity flopped back down on the couch and shed tears of sorrow. The NQueen is all alone in the dark Library. King Endymion went to the United States (still in contact for many years) to settle some arguments. All the Senshi were living their life as they wanted. For peace is rare and short- lived.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: Like or No Like? Please Review! 


	2. Look for your past

Wings of Cloud and Eyes of Wine  
  
~Infinitis~  
  
AN: This part of da chapie, Rini (Lady Serenity) will meet her grandmother on the moon and TRY to find out where she comes from. Gomen about being soooooo late! Had to do HDYL. Have fun reading! ^.^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
QueenofMercury: Thankies! =^.^= Hugs!  
  
Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady- Thanks : p ! Hmmm... Prince Cid and Rini... Poor Helios, I guess that could be an idea! I was sooo happy that you read HDYL! Thanks for that too! Huggles!  
  
Blue Eyed Canadian Authoress- YES! I SHALL BRING BACK FOLKEN, DILLY AND CO. Thankie for da review! Hugs!  
  
Redflye- Thank you again Redflye! ^.^ Huggles!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter two: Look for your past  
  
Helios landed safely on the ground and slided off Pegasus. He looked to the moon and smiled, knowing full well that she will find what she is looking for.  
  
'I better tell the Queen before she gets worried.' He thought. Helios led Pegasus to the nearest stable and secured him there. Then, he set off to the Crystal Palace. Helios saw guards running everywhere asking people about things. He knew what they seek. Helios laughed out loud and absentmindedly run his fingers in his silvery-whitish-blue hair. The guards took notice of this and thought of the silver-white-blue haired guy as suspicious. They came to him.  
  
"Sir, do you know any clues about Lady Serenity's disappearance?" the top guard said.  
  
"I do" Helios said with no doubt.  
  
The guards were surprised at his answer since no one had or seen Rini after she ran off. This made Helios look more suspicious. So the guards took hold of him like a criminal, regarding him as a suspect for Lady Serenity's disappearance. Helios didn't bulge to struggle. For he knew the Queen would bail him out.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"Neo Queen Serenity, a suspect is here to be questioned," The Captain of the Guard said. NQSerenity is now in her throne room, waiting for the man, who is supposed to be a suspect, to come before her.  
  
Just as Helios came in with chains on his wrists, the NQueen knew whom he was. She smiles a slight smile.  
  
"Guards, you have no need to worry about this person. He is Helios, my old friend. You may leave me alone with him," she answered.  
  
The Captain of the Guard nodded, took Helios's chains off, and made sure all the guards were out. Helios rubbed his wrists, smiling to the Queen. NQSerenity goes to him and hugs him.  
  
"Helios, what news do you have of my daughter, which I know you do," The Queen chuckled.  
  
"My Queen, Lady Serenity has gone to the moon to seek your mother for help."  
  
NQSerenity sighed. "Why does she need my mother's help when she has me. I could've helped," the NQueen said disappointedly.  
  
"Rini knows that you have a lot to do. So I suppose she didn't want you to have her as another burden to carry. You know how Lady Serenity is," Helios said in a soft, calm voice.  
  
The Queen nods. "I do know Helios, but I want to help her. Why does she leave without telling me?" she said in a hurt voice.  
  
Helios lays a hand on NQS's shoulder. "Again, she doesn't want to burden you and she wants to do things on her own. Leave her be, and she'll be alright."  
  
The Queen nodded and sighed again. She looked toward the moon and saw what seemed to be a bird flying to it.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Rini flew and flew, faster and faster. She thought she heard Helios call for her, but ignored it. Lady Serenity was getting close to her destination. Once on the moon, she landed in the Crystal Room where the Crystal tower stood. She felt a presence within the room. 'They say grandmother helped mom here when she first became Sailor Moon. I hope she's still here'  
  
"Why of coarse I'm still here! I'm still ready and willing to help any of my granddaughter's wishes." Rini jumped at the voice and turned around to see whom it was. A figure appeared in front of the Crystal. A woman that looked exactly like the NQueen only she had violet hair. They said in legends, after the fall of the Silver Millennia, she looked like a small fairy, but she was standing at a regular height.  
  
'She can read my mind!' "Are you my Grandmother? I thought you were smaller then this." LS asked curiously.  
  
"I am, I got my regular height back when the new kingdom started. How may I help you, dear?" She smiled.  
  
"Uh, all I want to know is why I look like myself and not resemble anyone else in my family?" Rini said, a little aggravated because it was asked too many times without being given a reasonable answer.  
  
"Well dear, I guess your mirror's broken because you look a lot like your mother to me."  
  
"I mean my hair, eyes, and wings. Where did I get that from?"  
  
The old Queen Serenity stood there like the Crystal behind her and thought about this for a second. "Do you really want to know?" She asked sternly.  
  
"Yes" 'Why is she so cold about this. It can't be that bad.'  
  
The old Queen sighed and looked below her. "I guess you must know. The time has come." She looked into LS eyes and held out her hand. A large wind blew around them and the Doors of Time flew open. 'What's going on?' "Come with me now, to the other side. There is no turning back." Rini took her grandmother's hand and a beam of white light surrounded them, engulfing their bodies in radiance. Soon the light dimmed down. All the land was flat and dark. 'This must be the other side of the moon. How lonely. But that was a weird ride to get here. Surely you could be just transported, but not by a white beam of light. Some how it feels a little different from the moon I know.'  
  
"My Granddaughter, look up at the sky." The old Queen asked. Rini looked at the sky and saw that no stars shone in a large area.  
  
"Grandmother, why aren't the stars shining in that area? Did an enemy do that? Has Chaos woken up already? What's going on?" Rini asked fervently.  
  
"Be patient child. I'll tell you. Only you have to look harder." She pointed at the side of the no-star area. The sun shone on it and a blue strip of a planet became visible. LS stared in awe. 'How could there be a planet on the other side of the moon? Is there a tenth planet that we don't know about?'  
  
"Lady Serenity, this is the planet Gaia. It is what you would call the tenth planet since Nemesis has been destroyed already. Only... we are now in a different time. The people here will answer your question my Grandchild. Now I must go." Old Queen Serenity vanished and Rini was on her own. LS spread her wings out once more to head to the mysterious planet, but then another white beam of light shone on her and made her float upwards. 'What's going on now? I feel a very powerful force I never felt before.' Her Imperiam silver crystal that she wore on her neck started to glow and the light became unbelievably bright. Soon she vanished and the white light headed to the sky once again.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Back in Crystal Tokyo, the NQueen became very worried again because she felt a power that she hasn't felt for a long time. So she decided that she would see her mother one last time.  
  
When she landed on the soft sand of her old home, NQS saw her mother setting on a broken beam that used to hold the old castle up. She was reading an extremely worn-out old book. On the cover, it seemed to have two kinds of angel-like people, one with blue eyes and the other with red. NQS quietly walked to her mother. The old queen looked up to see her.  
  
"Mother, may I speak to you?" NQS asked  
  
The old queen smiled. "If this is about LS, she is in good hands. I assure you."  
  
"Well, its something else. I just felt a power very familiar to a power I felt a long, long time ago. Do you know what I felt?"  
  
The old queen stood up and laid the book she was reading on the ground. "That power you felt a long, long time ago was something to forget. I don't want to think about it." The old queen put a hand on her forehead as if she remembered a terrible memory. The NQueen knew what might cause this power.  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
Back in the Silver Millennia, little princess Serenity cried in a small corner. The Queen heard her daughter's cry and came to her for comfort.  
  
"Why do you cry my child?"  
  
Princess Serenity looked to her mother with wet blue eyes. "Mama, the kids from the servant room were making fun of me because I don't have a daddy." She cried harder.  
  
Queen Serenity picked up her child and held her close. "There, there. Of course you had a daddy. Its just he isn't here right now."  
  
"Where is he mama?"  
  
"He..." The queen spaced out remembering the old days of when two worlds met and loved. The queen started to cry herself. She changed the subject. "Let's go play with your friends, shall we?" The princess nodded. She never asked her mother about her father ever again because she didn't want to see her mother cry.  
  
///EOF\\\  
  
"Does it have to deal with my father?" NQS asked solemnly.  
  
As usual, QS started to break down in tears. "Yes, yes, yes!" She fell to the ground on her knees.  
  
"Oh mama," NSQ said. She came to her mother and put her arms around the old queen. Then NQS saw visions of her mother with a person she never seen before. The other person was a man, muscular looking with tinted skin. He had blueish-white hair and scarlet eyes. Scarlet eyes that looked exactly like Lady Serenity's. In her vision, he was running while carrying her mother, a little plumper then regular. Then suddenly he arched his back and wings came out. He flew and flew into the night sky. Then an arrow shot him though the chest. Her mother cried out his name 'Vin!' Tears flowed like rivers down her cheeks. The man with wings landed weakly on the ground and let go of her mother. She stood up in front of him and he fell into her arms, bleeding badly. They both fell to the soft ground. Serenity from the vision held him close as he was dying. He said his last words to her 'I love you' and died. Serenity cried even harder in his hair. A white light surrounded her and she started to float. The light didn't take the man. She held his cold hand until she couldn't touch him any longer. A feather floated in her hand and she held it tight. The vision blurred and NQS was back in reality.  
  
"Mama, was that my father?"  
  
Queen Serenity looked at her in surprise. "You saw my memory?"  
  
"I think I did. He was muscular with tanned skinned, whitish-blue hair with scarlet eyes like my daughter's. Is it he mother?"  
  
"Yes, my dear Serenity. That was Vin Draconia, your father."  
  
"Mama, he had wings. What was he?"  
  
"He was a Draconian dear, and you are part draconian yourself. That is how you got your wings." She cried into her shoulder. NQS cried with her, this was the first time she saw her father and it was one of the worst memories.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rini woke up in a big field with grass that grew to the skies. The sky was a little dim and seemed like it was beginning to get brighter. She stood up and noticed that she wasn't wearing her princess cloths, but old medieval looking traveling clothes. A loose light pink blouse with kaki pants. She took a deep breath and loved the smell of it. She looked into the sky and saw both the earth and moon together. A sight she never saw before. 'It's so beautiful and this place is beautiful too! I wonder if I this is the planet I'm supposed to protect.' Rini twirled around while stretching her arms out, laughing out loud. A cat-girl with bright pink hair watched her without being recognized. 'Who is she? She's so way weird! It's like she never been to this place before. She doesn't look like she's from the Mystic Moon. Plus, she has weird hair in some weird hairstyle. Maybe she's from the Iron Moon.' The cat-girl slowly sneaked to the pink haired girl. Then pounced on her, making her scream.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
How was it? Bad o good? Plz review! ^_^  
  
~Infinitis~ 


	3. Time will come soon

Wings of Cloud and Eyes of Wine

By the Great Infinitis

AN: I'm back!!!!!! From the land of Writer's Block --U I had a lot of ideas for a lot of stories plus play practice AND school. Well, I hope you enjoy this chappie. Thanks for those who reviewed me!! Lov ya!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Time will come soon 

"GET OFF ME!" Rini pushed away the person who pounced on her. But though, the person didn't feel like a human. It felt furry. She looked to the stranger and what she saw gave her a shock. The thing had ears, CAT ears even! It pounced on her again.

"Gotcha!" The hot pink haired cat-girl hissed. Lady Serenity couldn't get out of her grasp.

"Who are you? Let go of me at once!" The princess tried to struggle out but the cat-girl held tighter.

"I should be the one asking THAT question. So, who are YOU and why are you intruding on Van Sama's private meadow?" 'Van Sama? Who is this Van Sama?'

"I didn't know this place belonged to a PERSON. Why should I answer that question? I didn't see a sign saying 'Warning, trespassers not welcome!'"

The cat-girl growled. Rini could feel her claws slipping out of her fingers. "If I hear one more word from you....."

"Merle! Merle where are you? I thought I heard a....." A handsome figure comes out of the tall grass. His hair looked as dark as a raven's feather, all disheveled and wild-like. His tanned skin showed well in the summer-like sun.

The handsome figure looked at the girl, then smiled. "I'm sorry for my friend's behavior." The cat-girl moved to man's side. He gave LS a hand and helped her up. "My name is Van Fanel, King of Fanelia. What is yours?"

So HE'S Van-sama..... "My name is Lady....." Quickly she bit her tongue and looked away. 'I need to be more conscious about myself.' "..... Lady Usagi, yes, but you can call me Rini." She looked back to the boy. But once her eyes caught on to his still lingering smile, she blushed. 'Oh gosh, Rini get a hold of yourself!' LS gave herself a mental slap. 'What about Helios? What would happen if he sees me like this? And I have no doubt he has a girlfriend.....' She looked to the cat-girl and saw it giving a death glare with her name all over it. Rini stepped back an inch.

"What country are you from Mistress Rini?" Van asked.

"I'm ..... a," 'Now I'm in a pickle. I can't tell him the truth, not yet anyways.' Rini's mouth hesitates, but once it was slightly opened that cat-girl sounded off first.

"I don't trust her, Van. I think she's a fake!" The cat-girl leaned closer to the boy.

"Merle!" Van gave the cat-girl a sharp tone. She backed away. The young king walked closer to the princess, lending his arm. "It's ok. She's just a pessimist." Serenity giggled. "Come, I'll bring you to my castle."

Rini took his arm and looked into his eyes—'they're red..... Well, reddish.' She looks away. 'This has to be the place!'

* * *

Servants and advisers talk under their breaths as the two couple-like people walk through the halls of the castle. Poor Merle walked behind. The princess gazed in awe at the grand ceiling above her. She admired the tapestries on the wall. Some showed pictures of battles and giant machines fighting. But a girl with sunny brown hair, green eyes, and weird clothing appeared very often in these tapestries. The strange girl seemed to always be with a boy who very much looked like The King. Serenity gave a puzzled look.

"Your highness..." she started to ask but was interrupted by the king.

"You can call me Van if you want." The young king looked back at her with a smile on his face. A slight blush creeps over Lady Usa's face. Suddenly, the princess turns her face away from a confused prince.

'_No! I already have a true love_! But...He's soooooooooooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!' She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. "Um, high- I mean...Van, I was looking at the beautiful tapestries you have. I wonder, what are the pictures about?" She looked back to the king. Not for very long, Rini could hear hissing and growling sounds from behind. 'Stupid cat-girl..."

When Lady Serenity looked back at the boy, he seemed to be in a different world. "Those...are pictures of the Great War..." He sounded to vague. Serenity wondered if he was thinking of someone. Unconsciously, the king held on to an object that hung from a chain.

"Was it resent?" The princess asked.

"You have no right to go into people's lives!!" Serenity almost fell of fright Merle jumped right in front of the poor moon princess. The cat-girl didn't look at _all_ friendly.

"It's ok Merle. She mustn't have known about it." Van looked back at the aggravated feline. Her features softened a bit.

"How could anybody _not_ know of the war?" Merle mumbled to herself.

The king's face looked shadowed over. 'Something's troubling Van-sama...' Rini thought.

Van stopped at the most beautiful tapestry yet ever seen by the perplexed princess. She wanted to know the connections between Van and the War. The picture had that girl on it. She stood behind a valiant Van-look-a-like. Serenity stepped closer. 'The boy looks so protective...like he would die for the girl in the picture. I wonder if Helios would die for me...' Serenity shook her head hard. 'No. I shouldn't think it that way...I don't—I would never want Helios to die..."

"Lady Usagi." Van called the princess out of her stupor. She instantly lifted her head up.

Van turned to face the princess. She felt something different in his aura. Like more- powerful. She noticed that a pink pendant hung from the chain he was holding earlier. It glowed! Rini stood in awe. "The boy in the picture...is I. And the girl behind myself...is a girl from the mystic moon. Hitomi Kanzaki."

_Hitomi Kanzaki..._

* * *

_Kee kee kee. So fate has finally caught up with me, has she? I knew it. The alliance had to come back sooner or later... Well, I'll teach her another lesson to never mess with me. Nephrenia, the harbinger of darkness_

* * *

AN: I know it's short. Gomen! But I wanted I haven't been doing this fic for quite a while. I hope ye like it! Tell tell pleaseeeeee review me to say if it's good or bad! T.T I need some motivation here... 


	4. Since life is fast

_**Wings of Cloud and Eyes of Wine**_

By: the Great Infinitis

(I'm so conceded, my apologies)

* * *

_Chapter 4: Since life is fast_

_

* * *

_

"The boy in the picture...is I. And the girl behind me is a native from the mystic moon, Hitomi Kanzaki."

_Hitomi Kanzaki_

"Mystic moon?" I mumbled to myself. The cat girl caught me off guard.

"Where on Gaia did you come from?" Merle walks up to me, face to face yet again with a more suspicious look on her face. I thought of something fast. This girl is so annoying!

"Excuse me…I was brought up shielded from the outside world," I yelled back in her face. Good one, Rini. I thought as I rolled my eyes in my head. Merle then huffed back. Not long after, I hear Van's light chuckling voice beside me. A smile appears on my face. It seems so natural for him to laugh and smile. I sigh. The king lifts his arm again for me to take.

"My good lady, I believe I need to show you to your room." He swiftly walks down the corridor and passed the tapestries before my mind could catch up with me.

"Ru-room?" I ask, a bit perplexed at the idea that I just got to meet a very handsome king who invited me into his beautiful castle and is now escorting me to a room to stay. What is this, a romance novel? Oh gosh. Van turns his sight to connect with mine.

"You do need a place to stay right? A lady like you shouldn't be sleeping on grassy dew-invaded hills."

He got me. I nodded in agreement.

"That's good." He turned his gaze to the front. A side smile grows on his face as I could tell he was thinking about something. "I have some guests over today, some very old friends. I hope you could show for dinner. My guest, Allen Schezar, has a sister and I think she would like to have someone to talk to." Van side-glances me in hopes of his request. I agree in a blunt nod.

"I would be delighted to meet her."

After Van dropped me off in my new room, I didn't wait long for dinner to come. Actually, the hours flew so fast I just couldn't take in all that happened today. When I got into my room, the king's ladies-in-waiting swiftly went to my side to tailor my size for a dinner gown. My goodness, they were fluttering about like chickens in their white maid gowns! And my room! I'm surprised this isn't earth's renaissance era because the sight before my eyes was breathtaking. The room in the sun's light gleamed with pinks, violets, greens, and yellows. A four-poster bed stood near a rather large bay window. The bed had satin pink comforters with sakura blossom designs. I wish my room looked like this one. I'm in pink heaven.

When the chicken-ladies got done with my tailoring and contemplating my bust size, in which I am somewhat content with, I was in shock at the dress before my humble being. The interior of my dress was white with tints of pink and violets in the shadowy areas. The fabric looked delicate and translucent so there where many layers, but it gave a flowery look. I thought they were done with my dress until they got out something I never seen before. I know a corset when I see one, but the one the ladies brought me was definitely not a corset. It was too pretty to be hidden. There seemed to be silver embroidery on the pink-ish fabric. The ladies tied the strange contraption around my thin waist. When the ladies were done, they stepped back so I could see myself on the wall-mirror. My figure danced and twirled like a giddy five-year-old when I saw my reflection. I looked like a fairy.

After my twirling and giddiness was over, a servant called me for dinner. I walk feeling weightlessly at my dream-like surprise, down the familiar hallway. A song somehow has got stuck in my head and I begin to hum one of those classical pieces, probably Mozart. My eyes close for the moment as I start to twirl in step with the music in my head. Just as I was going to open my eyes…

Bang!

Flesh and fabric met with something and I fall butt first into the freshly polished wood floor. I hiss a breath in when rubbing my poor abused behind. My ruby eyes look upward in curiosity to find out what/who I bumped with. In front of me, standing against a wall, is a tall young woman with beautiful shoulder length golden-platinum locks. Her big and bright azure blue eyes look almost frightened to see me. The young beauty's cheeks are tear-stained and weathered. It scares me in a way. Her frightened eyes, for a minute, looked like a child's, but then her gaze turned into something of an old grandmother's. I look at her with sympathy. What is she crying for? In her delicate pink hands is a wrinkled antique white scarf that had seen better years. I open my mouth to apologize but it seems that she beat me to it. In an instant, her emotion changed in an eerie haste into something unlike the face she had. Her eyes bore into mine with anger and hate.

"How dare you bump into me, you twirling wench! Look before you skip into anyone else!"

For a moment, if I wasn't imagining things, her eyes turned into a deep shade of red. After that chastising speech, the beauty covered her mouth with her delicate hands in shock as if she wasn't expecting the comment to come out. It was a comment that was not her own, but someone else's. I'm also in shock as I still sit awkwardly on the cold floor. The girl in front of me trembles and drops her scarf as she backs away into the shadows of the hallway.

"I-I'm s-s-so sorry!" She picks up her ocean blue evening gown and runs swiftly down the hallway like a frantic bird flapping it's wings. There was something very strange about this girl, very abnormal. I just cannot take my mind off of it because it reminded me of something from when I was small. What was it? It was there, that familiar feeling of two things at once…

After a moment or two, I got myself off the floor and picked up the forsaken scarf. I bet it was beautiful when it was first made, I thought. My eyes wondered all over the object. It is so simple, no design or anything, yet with its years it gained character from its surroundings, a probable tea stain there and a tear here. It's obviously been used as a comfort for wet tears. The question is how old this darn thing is. I look up at where that girl went. 'I should return it to her soon. Then maybe she'll forgive me for our unwanted collision.'

…

AH! Dinner! I'm going to be late! With the scarf ready and hidden under my corset-ish thingy, I pick up my dress and dash in the same style of the girl I met before.

* * *

"Presenting Lady Usagi!"

'Late as usual,' my mother would always say after a formal introduction at the castle. It always brings laughter to the table full of nervous guests. Oh how I hate introductory dinners, they're such an embarrassment. I give out an inward groan as I approach the table, full of my Neo Silver Millennia grace. Once my eyes are set on the local king's, my body felt at ease. He was talking to an older man before I came in. He had an air of chivalry and loyalty. His hair was long and his attire resembled close to old French designs. The older man then took notice of me as he finished talking to Van. His eyes are an azure blue to my surprise. I then figured that this must be Allen, the guest, Van talked to me about and that the girl I met in the hallway is his sister. I silently sigh. I hope that first encounter didn't ruin our relationship… Man, I must look like a weirdo in front of her prancing like a pansy.

"Ahh, Usagi-domo. Please take the seat to my left." My head turns to Van. His contagious smile got to me and I sat beside him willingly.

"What a beautiful flower you picked up, Van-sama." My gaze turns to Allen who sat on Van's right side. And without my knowing, he leans over the table to grab my hand to kiss. I don't know if I should be flattered or just plain shocked at his action. Allen then begins to talk to Van of things I do not understand. It looks like He and Van are about six years apart. I wonder how they met…

"Entering Lady Celena Diaana Schezar!"

As soon as they finished the announcement, I quickly turn my head to the somber young woman. Her unique locks cover her face. She mumbles things to herself when heading to the table. Celena approaches her seat by her brother, stops, then moves to the seat left of my side. I could see a side-grin on her semi-covered face. Allen then leans in with shock to see her sit in her newfound chair. Van clears up his throat.

"Ahh, Lady Celena, how is your visit to my kingdom?" He smiles to her yet without its usual glimmer. I note the awkward silence between the two. Hmm, I smile on the inside. I wonder why it's so tense between the two.

"Peachy." (AN: What _IS_ that Gaian fruit that Van gives Hitomi in that one episode anyway? …uh the peaches are imported…_I DON"T KNOW_!) Celena mumbles sarcastically under her breath. I couldn't help, but chuckle at what was happening here.

"Now, Celena _dear_, don't be rude towards our host. And where's your manners? Sit up strait like a lady you're supposed to be!"

It reminds me of a mother and a rebellious child, but they're not even close.

"Maybe I don't want to be a lady…yes…heehe…not now…should I really..." Her gaze turns to mine with something less then fear.

Ah! "Miss Schezar, I apologize for my rude behavior from before." With haste, I stand to bow respectfully.

For a second, Celena sits in her chair with a blank look. My eyes see her sincere smile as I lift my head and body up. "Ah, my apologies also. I too wasn't looking where I was going." She said as she gave me a nod of assurance. This girl is so strange and yet, amusing at the same time. I can never tell what she might do next.

When I sat back down, Van grabs my hand for attention and looks at me with a questionable glace. "You met before?"

"We bumped into each other…literally." My eyes look to my right at Allen and to my surprise, he didn't look well.

"Rini-domo…" Allen glances at me with his intense blue eyes.

"Ah! Rini-san! Kawaii ne (so cute)! Where did you get that moon ornament on your forehead?" Allen never got to finish his sentence as his sister changed the subject. Oh, that's just great! Yes! Gaze upon my birthmark on which I was so stupid to forget about!

"Yes, it is pretty peculiar…" All three faces gaze deeper at my face as I grow a darker blush.

"I…uh…it's from my mother." See? I'm not lying!

From all three of the faces in my face, Celena's I must say was the brightest of them all. I suppose…she has a special attraction towards the moon. A smile grows from out of nowhere on my face. That's so cool. From the eyes of my heart, I could see something glowing from Celena's form. Her star seed maybe? On the corner of my unknowing eye, Allen's grave gaze turns from my figure to his sister.

"Celena," He asks and she looks at him with child-like eyes.

"Yes?" She answers over Van and I. I feel like the ingredients within a sandwich being smashed together by the uneasiness of the siblings.

"I told you not to wonder around the castle." Her brother's eyes were hard as stone.

Celena's happy and care-free face fell. "But Allen…"

He interrupts his sister's protest while surprising me his inquisition. "Rini-domo, did anything happen when you bumped into my sister?" My eyes turn from Allen back to Celena. Her eyes showed a familiar fear with a hidden trace of anger.

"Did you see anything…unusual?"

I didn't know what to do. There was something different about our first meeting, but…Celena's begging look is bothering me a bit.

"No…no, she just surprised me because I didn't know she was there." I give Celena a reassuring nod. She responds with a sigh and a more relaxed face.

Van takes a sip from his wine (Vino, I know. But Rini don't know this yet.  ) as he turns to Celena and I with another question in mind. I think I'm getting a headache with all this answering and thinking of new lies. "How did you bump into Celena-domo, Rini?"

Oh gosh, I don't even want to be reminded. I groan.

"She was dancing aloofly." Celena winks at my reddened face.

Van's muffled laughs covered the table, yet Allen's attitude didn't change. A conversation grew with Van, Celena and I as we talked about whose fault was whose. I notice with a smile that the tenseness between the two had vanished. Minutes passed and our dinners came and went. Just as I was going to explain myself further about the matter, a scrapping noise caught the three of us off guard. Allen stands tall with a glare directed fully on his sister.

"Go to your room, Celena. You're finished here."

"Why, Allen?" She asks with a feeling of unjust.

"I said go to your room. No excuses, or should a call for the guards to watch your room."

Celena puts her hands on the side of the seat giving the impression of resentment. "No."

"Celena." Allen takes a couple steps forward until Van moves out of his kingly seat into the way of his old friend.

"What is the meaning of this?"

I stand also in front of Celena. What's going on here? We were having so much until Allen-san's outburst.

"Get out of my way, Van." That is when the yelling came about with Van wanting more answers out of Allen's behavior. Angered labored breathing emits from behind me as Celena gets out of her chair.

"Allen!"

My eyes as well as the others go upon the poor girl. Renewed tears paint her face.

"I am not your caged bird! I'm of the age when I have reason of what I can or cannot do and I'm _SICK_ of you telling me your orders. Stop your babying! We don't like it and it gets on _his_ nerves then he makes me listen to his ramblings _all the time_! And someday…people will probably begin to notice things about me that are _peculiar._ So accept me for **WHO I AM**!" With a turn of her heal; Celena walks angrily out of the dinner room.

Suddenly, my stomach drops in nausea. So many things happened in one day. And now a sickening silence looms over like a dark cloud. After pushing in my chair as well as Celena's, I bow to the two baffled men.

"I must excuse myself. I'm feeling under the weather at the moment and need some time alone."

Allen just stares in shock before him and doesn't notice my request. Van, though, turns to me with a great thought on his mind; he nods and bows. "Good Evening, Lady Usagi."

With my poor wobbly feet to guide me, I walked out of the room with some kind of grace. Thought after thought appear and calculate and even try to figure out my new friend's current position…who…who, who, WHO? She talks of another…but where and why would her brother… I stop in my tracks and did not notice that I was in front of the platinum-blonde's chamber. Does it…have anything to do with that one scene…where…she changed emotions so unnaturally?

Mumblings of a fight reach my ears from behind a chamber room door.

"Damn it, woman, you and your pathetic mouth!"

"Shut up!" Celena? She sounds like she's crying…again. Poor girl.

"Why don't you just go to the Fanalian Square and shout, 'Hey, look at me! I have one of Gaia's worst criminals that had ever lived residing inside my head! Ohohohoho!'"

What? My eyes widen in shock and my breathing becomes hitched, hard to control. What's going on here?

"SHUT UP!"

"…"

"I have an understanding that Van-sama knows of your…"

Breathings from the other guest inside of the chamber shutter in disgust…I wonder why? How could such a kind person be distasted? "Don't say that name." the voice wines. Now that I think of it, the voice does sound familiar…I suppress my gasp of insight as I lift my swift and somewhat steady palms.

"And Rini-domo…she saw us."

Yes! I think I'm getting it, but…

"Curse you, Celena! You're so damn weak!"

How is she talking to him like this?

"So what, at least I was trying to hide my tears! Damn you this Damn you that! Is that your only vocabulary, Dilandau? And since I'm so weak, how come I have enough strength to hold you back?"

I hate fights and always have. My hands move here and there, thinking of a way or at least do something to make them stop shouting! A rough fabric rubs against my damp skin. The Scarf! I walk closer to the voices.

"…I was the one holding back, Celena."

My hand slowly touches the door

"WHY? All I've been hearing is your bickering and droning of how you want to be in control-"

Breathe in, breathe out.

"I don't-!"

Thus, my cue.

"Milady Schezar, I seem to have forgotten to gi--" I was so shocked at what I saw through my eyes that I totally forgot what I was saying. Celena, in her usual nightgown, leaned over a tilted vanity mirror from across the room and looked at me like a dear staring into headlights. Everything seemed so normal, but yet I knew there was something wrong in her reflection. There, within her reflection, was a young man's vexed face that was pale as death and eyes as red…as mine? No…it can't be! If I ever get back home, I'll ask mom if I really **am** adopted. I've always wondered that and now I think there's proof-

"-Rini…"

I stare back at Celena as much as she had to me. The face within the mirror seems shocked as well. The dampness of my fingers reminds me of the gift in hand. Celena gazed for only a second as I lifted it to her in distraction, but her oceanic eyes were drawn back to mine. We're speechless, all three of us. I darted my curious eyes from red to blue and red to blue all over again. My stomach tightens as I get the feeling that I'm not welcome here, especially by the strange growling creature within the mirror. His eyes start to become less threatening as I inch towards the door, but.

"Lady Usagi-san!"

Celena steps quickly, her dress flowing like ripples in a moonlit pool, to my fading figure toward her scarf, but surprisingly, she held my hand to stay. Her pleading and fearful orbs dig deeply into mine.

"Promise not to tell!"

I wanted to agree, but the young man chuckled at our state.

"Don't bother, Celena. Even if she doesn't tattle, your dear brother will still keep you in his dainty cage."

The young woman hangs her head. "I know." She sounded like she just accepted a life sentence to jail. What did he mean by cage; a cell or a wire bird cage? Is that why she's so sad? I grab onto her other hand that covered her humiliated face and called her name in a friendly way, hoping to catch her attention. Her platinum curls fell into her childlike eyes, waiting for what I was going to say. And if I looked closely, I bet I could see something hidden deep within those strange eyes; eyes that reminded me of mother and the moon…

"Screw Allen."

I couldn't believe what I was saying but it seemed so right. What I experienced from dinner was enough to explain any predicament. Just as Celena's face turned askew, roars of laughter flows ominously within the room. Dilandau, as I presume, smiles jarringly at my perplexed figure.

"It's been such a long time since anyone had humored me thus far." Celena huffs at his crooked complement. His satisfied eyes turned to the tall young woman. "I believe I'm growing fond of this lady you happened to bump into, Celena."

I'm so glad, I think sarcastically.

"You will, wont you?"

Celena's face looks easier to gaze upon as she softens into her less frightened state of mind. I smiled back. "I promise to never tell! I swear by the moon!...eh…"

I left the room as awkwardly as I appeared, afraid of their faces as I just said my native pledge. Geez, I covered my face and walked down the double moon lit hallway.

* * *

"Moon…"

Dilandau thought he saw something in his hidden mind. It's no Ziebach memory, he thought to himself. Celena emits a sigh as she sees a rare sight of Dilandau who is actually thinking.

"Dilly…"

He groans. "What is it?"

"Let's get out of here."

Dilandau's eyes grow into the size of apples. "What…?"

She smiles at his surprised face. "Screw Allen," a simple request for the not so modest of heart. "Why don't we go down south? I heard there are boats willing to take in extra help" She winks and Dilandau shakes his gaze, but after a while he smiles along with her.

"Do what you like. But remember that wherever you go, your past follows behind you."

Celena giddily prances to the mirror and presses her hand against where his is. Dilandau's small unwanted blush goes unnoticed by the giggling girl as she lifts and packs her belongings.

With the old scarf around her neck, she stands directly and confidently more so then she ever had in her whole life. 'So-long, caged life!'

* * *

Why do I get the feeling that I'm somehow connect to this place, to Van and Celena? I open my door tiredly as I let my hand that opened the door fall to my side. What a big day. I drag myself to bed feeling funnily enough like I had finished a long day's worth of work. A sigh breathes out of my lungs and I unexpectedly hear a ruffling noise on the other side of my empress bed. Slowly with caution, I crawl to the other side with a candle in had if ready. As I almost lift my hand to the figure sitting, I suddenly recognized the hair and face of my sleeping intruder…

Helios…?

* * *

_Oh my, sorry for the long delay! I had writers block again and I was thinking of putting this on hiatus when I had the idea of Dilly and Celena and how they're intermingled together in this story of doom. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me know that your reading and that helps a lot on my confidence. I would really appreciate it! Thanks to all who reviewed in my previous chapter! Hugs and kisses, Infinitis!_


End file.
